Golf club heads are typically designed to optimize performance characteristics. Golf clubs and golf club heads have various measures of performance characteristics, such as, for example, moment of inertia, center of gravity position, swing weight, aerodynamic features, and coefficient of restitution. These performance characteristics may be optimized in many ways, such as through design, materials, or manufacturing methods. Performance characteristics may vary for club heads with similar designs and materials due to manufacturing methods. There is a need in the art for a system of golf club heads having increased predictability in performance characteristics. Further, there is a need in the art for a method of manufacturing a system of golf club heads having increased predictability in performance characteristics.
Other aspects of the disclosure will become apparent by consideration of the detailed description and accompanying drawings.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the present disclosure. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure. The same reference numerals in different figures denote the same elements.